Never Let Go
by CrimsonM.Blackheart
Summary: Rachel comes to terms with her feelings for Ivy. One-shot Femslash. Rated M just to be safe.


Solstice

Snow gently fell, covering the ground in a pure white sheet. Ivy followed Rachel outside into the backyard and sat by the fire that was safely blazing. "I love it when it snows at night" Rachel said, wrapping her hands around her mug of coffee. "I love the way you look sitting in it" Ivy said, not even looking at her. "Ivy…" "Come here Rachel" Ivy said softly, turning to face her. Rachel shifted her eyes down to the snow covering her boots. "Ivy, you know I…" Rachel started. "I just want to hug you, ok?" Ivy said, flatly. Rachel slowly walked over to Ivy. "Just a hug?" Rachel asked. Ivy stood up. "Yes." Ivy wrapped her arms around Rachel and gently squeezed. Rachel returned the embrace, feeling the comforting warmth coming from Ivy's body pressed against hers. "I'm sorry" Rachel whispered into Ivy's straight black hair. "Rachel…" Ivy started. Rachel held Ivy closer. "What is it?" she asked. "Rachel, I…" Ivy pulled back a little and looked into Rachel's eyes. She lifted a trembling hand and smoothed Rachel's hair from her face. She ran her finger across her jaw line, then slowly down her neck. Rachel's eyes closed and her breath caught. _Damn_ Rachel thought. "Ivy, what are you doing?" she breathed as a wave of promise went from her neck to her groin. Ivy nuzzled her face against Rachel's neck. "I'm sorry" Ivy breathed against Rachel's neck. A moan rose into the air and Rachel realized it came from her. Ivy sent her breath over Rachel's demon scar sending waves through Rachel's body. "What do you want me to do?" Ivy asked, still breathing on her scar. Rachel's knees buckled and Ivy held her against herself tightly. "I… God it feels so good" Rachel breathed. Ivy pressed her lips against Rachel's scar and pleasurable jolts raced through Rachel's body. "Oh, God, save me from myself! I want you. I don't know how, but Ivy, I want you."

Ivy pulled back and looked into Rachel's half-closed eyes. "Are you sure? Are you finally ready to stop being afraid of what you've always wanted?" "I don't know. God, I don't know. But I'm not letting you go until you give me what you just promised" Rachel said, her grip on Ivy's arm renewed. "What did I promise, Rachel?" Ivy asked, her voice deep and provocative. Rachel half-way smiled, "Love, trust, pleasure…" she said. Ivy's hands moved to the small of Rachel's back, and again she pressed her lips against Rachel's neck. "Ivy…" Rachel whispered, "I can't stand anymore. You've made me so weak. If you don't bite me soon, I think I'll die." Ivy backed Rachel up until she had her pinned against the wall. Rachel leaned her head back against the cool stone wall of the church. She ran her eyes over Ivy's sculpted body underneath her tight leather pants and silk shirt. "God save me, but I want you. I want you so bad. Why hadn't I realized it before? How could I have been so blind?" Rachel wrapped one hand behind Ivy's neck and pulled her forward. Rachel pressed her lips hungrily against Ivy's, wrapping her arms around Ivy's slender waist, pulling her closer. Ivy pressed back with the same hungry passion, running her fingernails over Rachel's demon scar. "What is it that you want, blood or sex?" Ivy asked as she picked Rachel up and carried her over and sat her on top of the picnic table. Rachel wrapped her legs around Ivy's waist to keep her there in front of her. "What do you think I want?" "I don't know, Rachel. I want you in every way possible. You said you wanted me to bite you, so I'm guessing you want blood. Are you… are you trying to say you want to be my scion? Do you want me, or my power given me by Piscary?" "Ivy look at me" Rachel panted. Ivy turned her deep brown eyes to Rachel's. "I want blood. I want to feel your lips on my neck and your fangs deep inside me. I'm not using you for power. If you want to make me your scion, then that's your decision. And Ivy, more than I want blood… I want sex. I want to have sex with the sexiest vampire I've ever met… I want the pleasure you can give me. And, if you want me, I think I want to be your partner. Your life partner, I mean."

Ivy's eyes turned black as she looked at Rachel. "Are you serious? You want to be with… me? What about Kisten?" "Oh damn Kist back to the Turn! I was just trying to piss you off… and make you jealous… and to get closer to you. Ivy… baby I want _you_. Don't make me beg. Please tell me you still want me. Tell me that I haven't pushed you too far away." Ivy's eyes went solid black. She totally vamped out, but for once it didn't scare Rachel. "How stupid am I? Why have I been pushing you away? Why have I been afraid so long?" Rachel asked. "I'm only going to do this if you're absolutely sure. The biting, I mean. I'm still able to stop right now. In a few minutes, though, I might not be able to." Ivy buried her face against Rachel's neck. "Once your skin is broken… your blood is mine." "It's already yours. It has been for a long time." Rachel got off the picnic table and led Ivy inside, their cups of coffee long forgotten. Rachel pulled her into the living room and down onto the couch with her. Ivy wrapped skilled hands around Rachel's waist, running across the small of her back. "Tell me what to do, Rachel" Ivy said, kissing her demon scar. Rachel moaned and pressed her hips against Ivy's. she let out a moan as the waves of pleasure rolled through her. "God, just take me. Damn me to the Turn, just take me. Ivy…" Rachel was cut off as Ivy took her shirt off, revealing more curves than any woman should have. "Shit" Rachel breathed. "What's wrong? Do you want me to stop? God, Rachel, do you want me to stop?" Rachel's thighs were burning with promise. She reached up and ran her hands over Ivy's sculpted stomach and almost cried. "If you stop… I don't think I'll be able to take another breath." Rachel pulled Ivy's face down and pressed her lips against hers. Rachel's hands ran over the curves of Ivy's body. "Tell me what to do Ivy. I don't know what to do." She moaned as Ivy gently bit her neck, not hard enough to break the skin. Rachel screamed. "Damn you, take me already! Stop teasing… take me Ivy. Give me the pleasure you promised. God, tell me what to do to you."

Ivy whispered into her ear, "Do what you do to yourself when you're alone. Do what you want done to you. Let the passion tell you what to do." Ivy took off Rachel's shirt and kissed her flat stomach. Rachel unzipped Ivy's pants and thrust her hand inside, searching. Ivy let out a moan as Rachel found what she was looking for. "I want this… I want you and damn me, I want this" Rachel whispered. Ivy's breathing became heavy and she pressed her body down gently on top of Rachel's. "Oh God, Rachel…" Ivy breathed. Rachel's lips found Ivy's and she pressed against them urgently. "Kiss me, Ivy…" Ivy's lips parted and opened around Rachel's mouth. Their tongues slid over each other's on a passionate kiss. Ivy kissed Rachel's neck, pressing her lips teasingly against her scar. "Damn you back to the Turn, Ivy! damn it, just take me!" Ivy's breathing had become even heavier as Rachel's passion and desire grew. "Oh God Rachel… why did you wait so long? Why did you keep me from… this… bliss?" she finished, panting as Rachel's fingers still moved expertly between her thighs. "What's that? Is the big bad Tamwood vampire showing her weakness?" Rachel teased, not slowing her speed. Ivy looked at her with her solid black eyes and sent her breath over Rachel's scar deliberately. More jolts of promise ran to her groin over and over again. "Damn it Ivy, that's not fair" Rachel stammered, her head light from the pheromones and Ivy's heat. "You are my weakness, Rachel" she whispered. "I love you." "That's why I could never leave. All those times you vamped out on me and almost killed me, even when Nick said I should leave… I stayed for that reason. I knew you loved me, but now… I know that I love you, too. That's why I haven't left" Rachel said, realizing that those words were true. Tears ran from Ivy's eyes and she pressed trembling lips against Rachel's. Ivy kissed down her neck and bit her scar gently. More waves of promise, almost unbearable. "How bad do you want me to bite you Rachel?" Ivy asked, her voice low and dangerously sexy. "So fucking bad Ivy, please… give me what we both want." Rachel urged Ivy's mouth to her neck. Rachel took her hand out of Ivy's pants and Ivy almost fell completely on top of her. "Why did you stop?" Ivy asked, her lips brushing against Rachel's neck with every word. "Bite me…" Rachel whispered. "I want you to sink your fangs into me, Ivy. Please…" Ivy slowly sank her fangs into Rachel's neck and Rachel moaned loudly. Fire raced through her veins, quickly replaced with more pleasure than she could stand. She held Ivy's mouth to her neck and Ivy held her in a still, firm grip, her predatory instincts somewhat taking over. "Oh God Ivy… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for teasing you, for making you wait. God, forgive me Ivy." Ivy's grip loosened, but the pull of blood from Rachel's neck didn't slow. Rachel let out a moan she couldn't keep in anymore and she slid her hand back into Ivy's pants. Ivy's body trembled and she pushed against Rachel's hips."Give me this, Ivy. Give me this at the same time." Ivy never slowed down, just spread Rachel's legs and slid her hand inside her pants, immediately finding what she wanted. Rachel's breathing quickened and came in short, shallow pants. "Oh yes… Ivy… don't stop. Don't ever stop" she moaned. Ivy pulled her mouth away from Rachel's neck and moaned. Rachel looked into her eyes, the black fading to leave soft brown orbs. Ivy ran her tongue across her teeth in a sexy, provocative motion. "Rachel…" she breathed, leaning down and kissing her. "Your blood… so sweet and thick… oh Rachel. You have no idea how amazing that was." Rachel ran her fingers across Ivy's cheek. "It was just as amazing for me as it was for you" Rachel replied, sighing contentedly. Ivy tried to move back slightly, and Rachel reached out and held onto her for dear life. "Please don't leave me Ivy… Now that I've found you, I'm afraid I'm going to lose you" Rachel cried in near panic. "I'm right here baby, I'm right here…" Ivy cooed, running her fingers through Rachel's hair and kissing her on the top of her head. "Promise you'll never leave me?" Rachel asked through her tears, looking up into Ivy's warm eyes. "I promise I'll always be here by your side. I finally have you and I'm never letting go."


End file.
